


Great Wide Open

by Lady_lyanna



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, F/M, Happy Ending, Modern Era, No Incest, R Plus L Does Not Equal J
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_lyanna/pseuds/Lady_lyanna
Summary: Following the death of Aerys, Rhaella decides to leave London and move back to her hometown of Westeros. Looking for a fresh start and the chance to reconnect with an old friend, Daenerys follows not long after. Upon arriving, her lovely neighbour Lyanna invites her around for lemonade. It’s in that moment that she meets a charming little girl and a man that may just change her life for the better.





	Great Wide Open

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a new story which I’ve been working on. Don’t worry ‘Forking Paths’ fans, the next chapter will be out over the next couple of days. I hope you enjoy this new fiction and I'll see you soon with the next chapter.

Closing the door to her former Chelsea townhouse, Daenerys takes one last look at the place which she has lived in for four years. It could not be called a home, for she had never truly settled. While she is a Londoner through and through, her mother had come from the quaint town of Westeros. Part of the reason why her parent’s relationship was so turbulent was that Aerys always accused his wife of being too simple, not refined enough for their friends. Truthfully, it there was anyone considered to be graceless, it was her father. The man was cruel, most of all to his wife, but he still left vile words for his three children. Rhaegar had been the first to get away, moved across the city and met Elia, who he shared two children with. Daenerys did not see them as often as she would've liked, but, they were happy and that was good enough for her. 

Viserys, on the other hand, was something of a lost soul, in and out of jobs with no real attachments and too much self-righteousness. The youngest son had hoped to take over the family business, Aerys had sure that would never happen. The old man sold out, selling all of his shares to Robert Baratheon and taking a very heavy cheque in return. That money was given solely to Daenerys, which no one understood. 

Daenerys had been the last to leave, naturally. For the longest time, she wanted to be there for her mother, to protect her from the poisonous words of her father. Rhaella was too proud to leave her husband but must have felt a small amount of relief when he died. It was then that she’d moved back to Westeros, opening a quaint little bakery and babysitting for the neighbour's children on the evenings and weekends. That just left Daenerys in Chelsea. She liked the place, it was where she had achieved so many things and yet she still felt empty, like her life was void of something. 

When the company she worked for went into liquidation, it was then that she was convinced to move. Margaery and her mother had been attempting to coerce her into moving to Westeros for months. It was the best thing for her to do, her life was too lonely and she needed more purpose. And she really wanted to meet her mother’s new beau, Bonifer Hasty! From what Daenerys understood, they were best friends with feelings back in high school and never got the chance to see if they could make something more of their relationship. 

Almost skipping down the steps from her home, to where her Mercedes is parked, her beloved golden labrador Selmy brushes against her legs. Daenerys guides him into the backseat, buckling him into his harness and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “Good boy,” she comments, watching as his tail wags enthusiastically. 

She takes one last look at the building and then passes her key on to the owner, who wishes her a fond farewell. 

A removal truck has already taken all of her belongings, meaning that the only thing stored in her car is a box of essentials and Selmy. 

Turning on the radio, she taps her hands against the steering wheel when her car grinds to a halt. All she can see for what seems like miles and miles are cars all waiting, the roads completely gridlocked. According to the news, there has been a major accident on the motorway which means that the traffic is all being rerouted. 

Sighing, Daenerys speaks to her car’s system ‘Call Mum’, she speaks and listens to hear the female voice from the speakers say it back to her before dialling the mobile number. It rings for so long that she thinks Rhaella won't pick up, but eventually, her mother’s soft voice fills the car. “Darling,” she greets, prompting a smile from Daenerys. 

“Mum, I’ve hit the worst traffic! This hour-long car ride may end up being a lot longer. The roads are completely gridlocked,” Daenerys sighs, casting a glance back at Selmy. It is fortunate that the day is cool, but she still feels the need to roll down the back window slightly for him. “Selmy is going to need a long walk after this.” Horns are blaring around her, people impatiently beeping at others. 

“Okay, darling. Make sure you drive safe,” Rhaella cautions, always conscious of her daughter’s safety. Daenerys’ birth had been difficult and her mother had longed for a daughter, to almost losing her had been traumatic enough that she clutched fiercely onto the miniature version of herself. “I drove past your house this morning and all your stuff was being unloaded off the truck, that interior designer you hired was ordering them about.” The price for the interior designer had been steep, but Daenerys had been assured that Leonette was one of the best. Still, it isn't as if money is an issue for Daenerys. The trust fund which she’d received along with the fat cheque from her father’s deal with Robert Baratheon means that she and her great-grandchildren will live comfortably for their entire lives. 

After working for London Independent Publishing, the publishing business in Westeros had snapped her up immediately as an Editor. She is looking forward to working there, even if she has two weeks beforehand to settle into the curious town. 

“Are you still coming for dinner this evening?” Rhaella enquires, voice fading slightly over the sound of an electric mixer in the background - she's clearly at work. It sickens her that Aerys left virtually nothing to her mother after thirty years of marriage, Daenerys had immediately rectified the situation so that her mother would be able to live comfortably in her hometown. Rhaella had decided that she wanted to put her talents in the kitchen to good use since she felt that she never really had a job before. Daenerys admired her more for it. “I’m definitely coming, Mum,” she assures, running a hand through her knotted curls. One gust of wind and her silken hair has clung together frustratingly - sometimes she just wants to chop it all off. “Anyway, I’ll speak to you later. I’ll ring you when I’m almost there.”

“Bye Darling.” Her mother’s voice warms her heart and she is even more grateful to have Rhaella in her life. 

“I owe you for this, Selmy,” Daenerys promises, groaning as she realises that in the time that she's been speaking to her mother, none of the cars have moved an inch. 

Her expected arrival time in Westeros had been 11 am, but it is close to 2 pm when she finally drives into the town. As soon as she had gotten beyond the traffic in London, Daenerys had parked up at a park so that she could take Selmy on a short walk. While she was conscious of getting there in good time, she knew it was unfair to keep Selmy cooped up in the car for too long. 

As she pulls up outside the house, which she had previously inputted into her navigation system, Daenerys smiles. It is much too big for just one person, but she hopes to build a life in Westeros and that means more people. It is a beautiful building, old and grand, for she will always have a touch of extravagance in her bones. But, she is cautious about keeping the integrity of the house and not modernising it too much - that’s why she brought in Leonette. 

Daenerys notices that the real estate agent is stood outside the house, a yellow folder in hand and a pressed smile on her lips. She wonders how long the woman has been waiting to give her the keys. 

“I’m sorry about the time,” Daenerys apologises, walking up to the woman. She asks Selmy to sit, while she speaks with the woman. It is a brief interaction, the polished lady simply explaining that the keys were hers along with brief information about the neighbourhood and the fact that there is a full booklet of instructions to manage all the appliances. 

Daenerys feels nervous walking into the house. It is the realisation that she’s uprooted her entire life and is almost starting again. If not for her mother and Margaery, she may never have made the move at all. 

“Come along, Selmy,” she calls, noticing that her Labrador is still stood in the doorway. She knows that this would be a strange new environment for him too. 

Her fingers touch the cabinets, breathing in the smell of her new home. Everything has already been organised, Leonette had clearly done a brilliant job. The only things left to do is unpack her clothes, but that will be a day’s work in itself. 

She sheds her jacket, pulling her hair up into a high ponytail and grabs Selmy’s lead. Fortunately, the once cool weather has warmed, the sun sneaking out from behind the billowing clouds. “Come on, boy. Let’s go explore,” she entices, watching as the labrador bounces towards her. Daenerys has already noted in her planner that she needs to find a local dog walker for Selmy, since she will be at work from 9am-5pm, Monday to Friday. 

Walking outside, she first notices how well groomed the neighbourhood is. Although, she catches sight of a neighbour seems to be wrestling with a pair of garden shears. She staunches a giggle, trying not to laugh at the poor woman. 

The town is well built up, but old. Daenerys can sense the history in the old stones, perhaps that’s why her mother loves it so much. She had always claimed to be born in the wrong era and the rich lineage of the town had been something which Rhaella had fawned over for years. 

Children on bikes ride past her laughing, albeit without their helmets. Daenerys frowns at that. 

Although Chelsea is not short of trees, it is nothing compared to the greenbelt which Westeros town has. Blossom trees are in bloom, petals falling all around her - it is idyllic to look at.

Stopping off at the nearest coffee brewery, Daenerys pops in to get herself a medium iced caramel macchiato and a bowl of water for Selmy, who immediately laps up the cool beverage as they sit outside.

“You're new around here, huh?” a sweet-toned voice asks, causing Daenerys to whip her head around. The girl has soft golden blonde hair, green piercing eyes and a warm smile. “I’m Myrcella,” she announces, extending her hand. 

Daenerys smiles, finishing her sip of iced coffee before shaking the girl’s hand. “Daenerys. Is it that obvious that I’m new?” she enquires, folding her arms together.

The girl laughs softly, “No, not really. It’s just this is Westeros and everybody knows everyone.” 

“Well then, you’ll know my mother. Rhaella Targaryen,” she responds, taking a long sip of her drink again as Selmy starts to tug a little restlessly at his lead - there is a ginger tabby cat across the road. 

When Daenerys arrives back at her home, she notices that the woman who’d been gardening is no longer out on the front lawn. She is instead stood at her front door, a weathered smile on her lips. The elderly lady is still a beauty and clearly had been captivating in her youth, but there are signs of age.

“Hello, I’m Lyanna. I just wanted to welcome you to the neighbourhood. Some of them around here are much to too proud to welcome the new person which is absolutely ridiculous. But, they’ll warm up to you eventually...they always do.” 

“Oh,” Daenerys responds in surprise, looking around at all the houses. She had chosen the North side of town for it seemed to have larger land, more classic buildings and positive neighbourhood reviews. 

“Sorry, mouth ran away with me. My son says that I shouldn’t talk about his neighbours like that. He’s far too noble for his own good that boy,” she rambles on, tutting to herself. “Would you like to come round for a glass of lemonade? I may not have mastered many of the household arts, but I can make a delicious batch of cloudy lemonade.” 

“Uh, sure. I’ll be around in five minutes. I just have to sort Selmy out,” she agrees, motioning to the dog. 

Daenerys enters the house, drops the lead and walks into the kitchen. She fills up Selmy’s water bowl, directs him to his basket and warns him not to chew any of the cupboards. 

Glancing in the mirror, she sighs at her appearance. Her hair is unruly from her walk with Selmy, her hair elastic half way down her hair and her curls in need of a good brush. She bends, grabbing her hairbrush from her purse and then begins to tug at her long locks. 

“That’ll have to do.”

Daenerys doesn’t have difficulty meeting new people, but she's found it hard to let people in over the years. Although, at twenty-three there's still plenty of time for her to change that. It is a miracle that she’s even formed a friendship with Margaery, but the woman has been very persistent. The mousy brown-haired Tyrell has also proclaimed that she would come to adore her other friend Sansa, who is apparently Robb’s younger sister. The two of them have been dating for over a year, but Daenerys has only met Robb the once. 

Her pale grey flats tap lightly against the stone path as she walks down her own driveway and around to Lyanna’s. In all of her shock, Daenerys realises that she did not even give her own name to Lyanna - how awkward! 

Knocking on the door, she is surprised when it swings open to reveal a little girl. The dark haired girl takes one look at her and before Daenerys can begin to say anything, the little girl starts to shout. “Grandma, there’s a lady at the door.” The girl can be no more than four years old by her reckoning.

Suddenly, Lyanna appears and her smile grew wider. 

“Welcome…”

“Daenerys,” she finishes with a smile, moving to walk inside. 

She finds it surprising how masculine the furnishings were, not at all what she had expected. But, her sum total interaction with the lady has been over a conversation about lemonade. 

Lyanna motions for to her follow, which Daenerys did. As she walks through, she notices that the walls are covered in pictures of the little girl, a man with grey eyes to match Lyanna’s and a beautiful blonde woman who was quite clearly the girl’s mother. 

When she walks into the kitchen, Daenerys noticed that out in the back garden a picnic blanket is laid out with various dolls scattered across the tartan. 

“When will daddy be back with the food?” the young girl enquires, fingers tangling together. Daenerys can feel that the little girl was still watching her curiously. “You look like my dolls. Like Princess Aurora or Elsa,” she announces, chewing her lip. 

“Really? Well, you look like a princess too! Which one is your favourite?” Daenerys smiles, following them outside. On the dark wood table, under a sky blue parasol, there is jug full of lemonade, along with an food which included salad, boiled eggs and deli sides like coleslaw and potato salad.   


"Moana," the girl mumbles, twirling on the spot slightly. 

“We’re having a barbecue. It was my son’s idea after the weather shifted. This is his house, but I was watching this little tinker for a few hours.” 

Daenerys’s eyebrows shoot up. She’s been invited around to her next door neighbour’s house, that isn't even really her next door neighbour. 

“So, Daenerys, how are you finding Westeros town?” the brunette questions, as she pours two glasses of the fresh lemonade. 

“It seems nice. I only arrived two hours ago, I was stuck in traffic in London. But my mum was born here and my best friend also lives here,” Daenerys begins, which causes Lyanna to purse her lips an interest.

“And who is your mum?” Lyanna probes. Daenerys gets the feeling that in a small town everything was gossip and the woman sat across from her more than likely knows who her mother is.

  
“Rhaella Targaryen, she grew up here. Back then, her surname was Storm. And my best friend is Margaery Tyrell and to be honest if not for her, I probably wouldn’t have been so convinced to come.”

Lyanna’s eyes seem to sparkle with interest, a playful smile on her lips. “I know Rhaella. She owns the bakery in town, Poppy loves the Jammy Dodger cupcakes. And Margaery is dating my nephew, Robb.” 

“If not for today, we surely would’ve met at her birthday party next week,” she concludes, sitting back more comfortably in the chair. 

Lyanna opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by another voice.   
“Mum! I managed to get everything but the firecracker wings, those flew off the shelves.” The voice grows louder, coming closer and Daenerys turns to see the male standing in the doorway. 

Wow, she thinks, holding her breath. She watches as he casts a glance towards his mother before starting to walk over to where they are sat. 

"Apologies, I didn't realise we had a guess. I'm Jon," the man introduces as Daenerys struggles to find her words. 

"I'm Daenerys, your new neighbour."


End file.
